1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device, and more particularly to an optical device having an optical reflecting mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been known an optical device using a particle-dispersed silicon material. See, e.g., Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2004-317647 (Patent Document 1).